Everyone Experiments
by vervainaddict
Summary: Caroline/Elena one shot. Moderately "Slash-y", Caroline decides to help Elena loosen up.


Caroline and Elena had just come back from the dance, their arms linked together as they stumbled half drunk up the steps of Elena's porch. After a moment of Elena fumbling with her keys Caroline shuffled past her and collapsed onto her couch, stretching out and laughing as she kicked her shoes off. She gave a fake pout as she pushed herself up on her elbows to observe Elena. "Whoever invented heels must have been a man… There is no way a woman would have made us endure this sort of pain."

Elena laughed, shaking her head as she pulled her shoes off and placed then neatly next to the door. "You whine too much, Caroline." she said with a mock disapproving tone, but the smirk on her face made it clear that she agreed. She shuffled her feet over to the couch and plopped down behind Caroline and snuggled into the soft cushions of the couch as her friend settled her head on her lap.

"So tell me," Caroline began in a slightly more serious tone. "What was it that Damon wanted when he pulled you away from the dance floor?" she inquired. Elena gave an annoyed grunt and an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"What does he always want?" she asked rhetorically, her fingers moving to braid small strands of Caroline's hair. "_What's our new plan for Klaus? What are we going to do to help Stefan?_… But honestly all I want to do right now is be normal before someone else tries to kill me." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Damon of all people should understand that you need to loosen up. What's life without a bit of teen experimentation and delusional fun?" she said brightly, conjuring a bit of giggles from Elena. "I mean really…" Caroline sat up and spun around, her hair falling around one shoulder, her head cocked, and her eyes twinkling in that mischievous way they always did. "You need to have a chance to do stupid and crazy things that normal girls our age do. I'm a vampire and even I know that."

Elena shook her hand once again. "You're ridiculous." she said, though she agreed with her. Unfortunately Elena had to admit that through her madness, Caroline always had a bit of logic and reason to back her up. "Besides… Even if I could take a moment to do something what am I going to do?" she said, trying to dismiss her.

Caroline settled down a bit, biting her lip and furrowing in concentration as she considered what Elena had asked. Surely her brain was really working a mile a minute to think of something for her to do. Slowly Elena noticed her face relax, an idea occurring to her slowly. "Well.. I certainly have an idea we could both try… but I can't say if you'd enjoy it."

Elena let out a huff as she looked up from her intent gaze at her palms and she twiddled her thumbs. "What trouble would you like to get me into?" she said sarcastically. But before Elena could even crack a smile, she was frozen in place by Carolines response; her lips pressing against hers.

At first Elena couldn't quite grasp what was going on, but as she did she slowly began to relax. She knew this was just one of Caroline's attempts to do something crazy and if she pulled away she would only find something dumber and more reckless to do - so Elena leaned into her kiss. Unlike anyone before, Caroline's lips were plump and soft against hers. Her kiss forceful before Elena pushed back, then it eased up slowly. Elena could feel her stomach tightening, every nerve in her body suddenly becoming more sensitive before. Caroline drew closer to her, her hands crawling along the couch until she was almost hovering over Elena with an arm on each side of her. Then it was Elena making an advance as she placed her hand shyly on Caroline's shoulder and her mouth opening just a bit against her's.

Eagerly, Caroline responded by tracing her tongue slowly over Elena's lip causing a shiver to run down her spine… but Elena still didn't pull away. Elena slid her hand up Caroline's shoulder, her fingers then tracing the smooth curve of her neck. Without being quite aware of her movements Elena had leaned back against the couch and Caroline had taken her place hovering over her, their lips now moving slowly against each others and their tongues taking turns to taunt one another as they flicked in and out of each others mouths.

While they were alone at her house there was a slim chance that anyone would arrive to someone interrupt the fire igniting between them. There was something about it all. The way Caroline's lips moved against hers tenderly, the way Caroline's skin with smooth and flawless beneath her curious fingertips. Then she became more curious. Elena began to wonder if the rest of Caroline's body was so smooth and cool to the touch, and she found her free hand slowly gliding up the front of her shirt and she could feel Caroline's sharp intake of breath. Their lips parting for a moment before Caroline kiss the corner of Elena's jaw, her lips quickly traveling down her neck.

Elena's lips parted, a small gasp escaping, as she felt the sharp pointed of Caroline's fangs begin to trail over her skin along with the tip of her tongue. Elena wondered if Caroline was aware of the electricity she was sending throughout Elena's body. There was no more excuses fleeting through Elena's mind, she had accepted that she was more than enjoying what was happening.


End file.
